Eye to Eye
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Songfic for Eye to Eye After Hiei finishes a night running away from his past, he goes to Kurama where his feelings are revealed. SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI! KxH


[I heard the YAOI calling me in this song. I really did. It screamed "Neeeeekoooooobaaaaaaaraaaaa, write a fanfic about this!!". And I don't ignore the voices in my head.   
  
Key: "talking" 'thinking' *lyrics*  
  
Warning: YAOI, shounen-ai and the like are in this fic. Hiei might be a little OOC.   
  
Disclaimer: ......... I don't own YYH or the song Eye to Eye  
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
*I'll never forget the   
  
color of the sky that day  
  
Our feelings for each other  
  
were indescribably strong*  
  
He ran. He didn't know where. Just running blindly through the streets. Everone else would have passed him off as a little gothic running away from someone. He wasn't. Hiei was running from something else. He was running from the past that haunted him and the tears that threatened his eyes.   
  
*Our hopes were easily accomplished  
  
I knew we could do it on our first try!  
  
If you disrupt things like the name of friendship, then  
  
Do you believe in anything? *  
  
On the other side of town, Kurama sat at his desk finishing some homework. He had been worried about Hiei lately. He seemed more distant than usual. Rather than saying his trademark "Hn" when Kuwabara had bumped into him that day, his just gave him a hard, cold stare. Yusuke said it was because Kuwabara had purposed to Yukina and Hiei was mad. Somehow, Kurama had trouble believing that.   
  
*We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
While we transmit our feelings for each other.  
  
You seem to fight just so you know  
  
Replacement doesn't create different bonds  
  
SHAKIN' HEART!*  
  
Hiei dropped to his knees in the park. He had been running for two straight hours. He looked at the sky as he gasped for breathe. It was a deep black. 'My soul,' he thought. He looked around for a place to go. The road to Yusuke's home was on his right. Not wanting to see Yusuke he looked to the left. The left would lead him to Kurama's home. Somehow, Hiei could tell Kurama anything and everything. He wouldn't even tell Yukina some of the things he had told Kurama. Usually he only felt for Kurama as a friend, but now, the kitsune seemed more like a lover to him. 'Do I love him? ...no way. ' Unable to feel his legs carrying him, in moments, he was outside of Kurama's window.   
  
*At times, my feelings are hurt,   
  
and the grief bring tears.  
  
But men fight the pain in tears,   
  
and continue to accomplish their goals.*  
  
Hearing a slight tap outside, Kurama turned to see Hiei outside the window. 'Strange, I was just thinking about you, and you appear outside, Hiei.' The fox got up from his desk and opened the window, allowing the koorime inside.   
  
'This room is practically DROWNING in your scent, Kurama!,' Hiei thought. 'This is a bad thing how?'  
  
"I was thinking about you just now, Hiei."  
  
"Reeeeeally? Good thoughts?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
At the same time Kurama said Hiei's name, Hiei said Kurama's. Hiei smirked, Kurama started laughing under his breathe, Hiei let out a snigger and beofre ethier knew it, they were both rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.   
  
*I need to be comforted if things get worse  
  
Being young and shy.  
  
Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,  
  
Take my hand!*  
  
Kurama's eyes sparkled in delight. He hadn't seen Hiei laugh in a long time. It was rare to even see a smile from the Jaganshi. Now he was doubled-over in laughter. Kurama glanced at Hiei to see him staring straight back at him. Unaware of what he was doing, Kurama lightly touched Hiei's hand. The jagan demon seemed touched by the kitsune's action and set his other hand on Kurama's.   
  
*We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
Our courage is boiling from inside us  
  
Our sadness is changing into smiles  
  
The gentleness of truth has real meaning  
  
SHININ' ON*  
  
We can see the enchanting now. Hiei's eyes burned into Kurama's. Neither knew what to say to the other. Their hearts were longing for each other. As Kurama said Hiei's name, Hiei said Kurama's and they smiled again. "Go on, fox," Hiei said.   
  
How could Kurama proceed? 'Should I be blunt? Or maybe I should keep it inside? Or maybe I should stop thinking of the maybes.' "Ummm, Hiei..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
".......I......I love you." It took Hiei two seconds to acknowledge that Kurama had returned his feelings.   
  
*We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
I can get you, You can get me  
  
We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye*  
  
They caught eachother in a kiss. Hiei's hands running through Kurama's hair while Kurama's hands moved up and down Hiei's back. Both lovers had their eyes closed. They continued kissing and whispering to one another for 45 minutes. Finally, they decided to go to sleep and held each other tight as they fell into a slumber.   
  
*We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
While we transmit our feelings for each other  
  
You seem to fight to know  
  
That replacement doesn't create different bonds  
  
SHAKIN' HEART*  
  
!OWARI!  
  
[Yay! More shounen-ai! Oh, by the way, I've started creating an incest IY fanfic. Should I post it or no? R&R] 


End file.
